1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same and more particularly to a circuit board formed by way of jetting and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Among the current electrical products, circuit boards, which are indispensable components, may be classified into many types. In terms of application, the circuit boards may be classified into printed circuit boards for carrying various active devices or passive devices, and carrier circuit boards for carrying chips during the packaging process.
The printed circuit board is used for carrying various active devices or passive devices, on a trace line of which a pad is usually formed, or a protrusion may be formed on the pad in order to facilitate the electrical connection to the active device or passive device. In general, most of the protrusions formed on the printed circuit boards are solder bumps, gold protrusions, or the like.
In addition, the carrier circuit board is used for carrying a chip or chips during the packaging process, on a trace line of which a pad is also usually formed, or a protrusion may be formed on the pad in order to facilitate the electrical connection to the chip(s). In general, most of the protrusions formed on the circuit boards are solder bumps, gold protrusions, or the like.
As mentioned above, the trace lines on all kinds of circuit boards are usually formed by way of screen printing or photo-lithography etching, and the protrusions are then formed on the pads of the trace lines. However, owing to the limitation of the technology of forming the trace lines and the substrate material of the circuit board, the line width of the trace lines on the conventional circuit board or the size of the pads on the trace lines cannot be effectively reduced. In other words, the area of the circuit board cannot be effectively reduced, making it impossible to meet the trend to miniaturize electrical products. In addition, the trace lines and protrusions on the conventional circuit board have to be formed through complicated processes, so the manufacturing time or cost cannot be effectively shortened or reduced.
Thus, it is an important subject in the art to provide a circuit board and a manufacturing method thereof, which can effectively reduce the line width of the trace line and the pad size of the circuit board, shorten the time for manufacturing the circuit board and reduce the manufacturing cost.